No Idea What To Call This
by MoonStarAngel
Summary: Mix in a b***hy queen-of-the-school and a a girl who gets pissed off quick and add it to a Van and Hitomi romance, including a dash of a Merle matchmaker and what do you get? A Must-Read! Rated for language.


Hellos! This is my second fanfic, so don't flame me too bad! Plz be nice and review, please? I'm begging youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! *Sniff* From my other stories, I never ever got one single review! Please be nice! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, either. Or Slayers. Or any of the animes in da world!!! Dun sue me, k? ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!"  
  
Hikari aimed another punch at Rei's face. They were still at it, after 10 minutes. Teachers had been vainly trying to get the away from each other, but failed. They were at each other's throats now. Rei kicked Hikari in the side, but Hikari shoved her hard, causing her to fall back, stumbling over people's shoes. I suppose you want to know how it all started.  
  
Rei, the snobby blonde-haired blue-eyed queen-of-the-school had been strutting on her usual scan for cute boys, victims that ended up heartbroken after she had been through with them. Hikari had been in her way, so Rei shoved her. which was a bad idea. Hikari, the black haired- brown-eyed normal school girl, had got her back but tripping her, humiliating her in front of the entire school. And she had attacked again, and so on, till now.  
  
"Coming through.please step aside.teacher coming through.I SAID MOVE IT!!!" The students quickly made way for the teacher. "Thank-you!" she said calmly. She turned to look at the fighting couple. "Stop fighting.now." She said. To everyone's surprise, they stopped. It had taken 17 teachers so far and only one had restrained them? (The principal had called the cops, but that didn't work either. ^_~)  
  
"I'll see you both in the courtyard. Understand?" the teacher said sharply.  
  
"Hai, Kanzaki-sensei."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, and the time finally came for Hikari and Rei to meet Kanzaki-sensei in the courtyard. They found her sitting on the bench, staring at a white feather and muttering to herself. Suddenly, she saw them, and said, "Oh! You're here! Come. I need to talk to you both. Now." She glared at them both, all the while tucking the feather into her pocket.  
  
Not wanting to displease her even more, they muttered, "Hai, Kanzaki- sensei." and scooted forward quickly. She looked at the both of them and the cold look on her eyes softened when she looked at Hikari, but hardened once again when she looked at Rei.  
  
"Explain.", she said sharply.  
  
They launched into a jumble of words. Rei, of course and as usual, made up her own version of the events and made herself look like the innocent girl. Hikari, however, knew better than to get on her teacher's bad side and told the complete truth and explained her actions. When they finished, there was a long silence.  
  
Hikari was the first to break the silence. "So are you going to give us detention?" she asked, apprehensive.  
  
The teacher suddenly smiled. "No, but you will both need to take home a slip for your parents to sign." 'Oh, no.my parents are gonna slaughter me!!!! Crrraaaapppp..Better take the long way home then.' Hikari thought. "Hai, Kanzaki-sensei," she mutter glumly, and turned to leave, when she was hit by a sudden wave of darkness and fell unconscious. Rei also fell unconscious too, and so did the teacher. Not one of them noticed that a familiar blue pillar of light flew down to retrieve them and carry them into the night sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari was the first to wake. They were in a.field? She scrambled to her feet and looked around. She was the only one here. The others must've been taken somewhere else. She looked around once more. There were a few trees here and there, and many flowers in the field. She kneeled down slowly and picked one.and another one.and weaved it into a crown. She knew that it wasn't the time, but she was feeling.strangely.happy. She placed the finished crown onto her head, and smiled. The wind blew softly, rippling the blue skirt that went past her knees. She saw a raven pass overhead, a sign that something was coming. There was silence; even the birds had stopped chirping. A bad sign. She'd better go. She carefully removed the flower crown from her head, placed it on a rock, and ran off in the direction that her heart told her to go, towards the city of Fanelia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile. Rei woke up in a tree. She sat up and looked around.or rather looked down. She saw Hikari below her, placing her flower crown in a rock, and then running off. "Wai-" She called, before falling down from the tree, tearing her skirt do that it only went up to mid-thigh. This was NOT going her way. She ran after Hikari. Hikari didn't seem to hear her.she was too far ahead. They came up to a huge city. She heard horns blaring, and shouts of, "Make way! The King is coming!" She saw Hikari getting shouted at by one of the guards. She quickly ran up and tapped Hikari on the shoulder. Hikari was surprised to see her. "Oh, hey. What up? And what's with the short skirt?", she asked.  
  
"Tore it."  
  
"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME???? GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!" The guard yelled. Hikari glared at him and punched him so hard that he landed in the middle of the road. There, she started to yell curses at him. " YOU FREAKING BASTARD!!!!! I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE!!! I HAVE HAD A BAD DAY AND I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!!! So DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!!!!" She spun on her heels and walked away.or WAS going to, except that a large white horse was blocking her path. With a guy on top who had a red tank top, tan pants, and pitch black hair, and brown eyes. With even more guards surrounding him.  
  
"Oh shit." Hikari was at a loss for words. There was only one thing left to do: RUN!!!!! She grabbed Rei's hand and started to run, but one of the guards grabbed her. "SING!!!!" She said cheerfully. "Stomach!"  
  
She elbowed the guard in the stomach. He bent over in pain.  
  
"Instep!"  
  
She stepped on his foot. He started hopping up and down, clutching her foot.  
  
"Nose!"  
  
She bopped him in the nose. It started to bleed.  
  
"Groin!" She shouted gleefully.  
  
She kicked him in.er.his crotch, and he fell to the floor, hands between his legs, whimpering in pain. Hikari stuck her tongue out at the guy on the horse, grabbed Rei, and started to run before.  
  
"STOP Hikari! Rei! Now."  
  
They stopped. They slowly turned around. "Hai, Kanzaki-sensei." They said meekly.  
  
"Call me Hitomi."  
  
She was sitting behind the guy on the horse. 'Damn. She JUST had to come and ruin our fun!', Hikari thought.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
'Damn psychic.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi has woken up outside the palace gates. Van had come out, puzzled, and, upon seeing Hitomi, had swept her into his arms and kissed her. She had then explained that there were two other people that might've been with her, so he summoned the guards to come along. It was unexpected to see Hikari acting the way she did. She hardly blew up at anyone.unless she was mad, of course. Well, after Hikari had gone through beating the guard up, she was going to run away, but she had stopped them. Why? Because she would be held responsible if they were hurt and that they wouldn't know where they were.  
  
They were back at the palace now. They had managed to drag a very reluctant Hikari and a ruffled Rei (who had been shouting at the top of her lungs about her torn skirt, until Hikari magically produced a roll of gray duct tape and taped her mouth shut.) over. They were sitting in the throne room, at a table that was drawn up to the side, well, most of them we sitting anyways. Rei was trying to get away from a hyper Merle who was trying to get her to change into a new outfit. Rei was scared that the "freaky little cat-girl" (Merle's tail bristled in anger) would try to scratch her of something. Hikari refused to sit down; she wasn't sure if she could trust them. Hitomi was sitting next to Van, who was trying his best to keep himself from slapping them.  
  
"Okay, then. Merle, take Hokori and Rei to their rooms." He commanded.  
  
"That's Hikari!" Hikari snapped before being led away by Merle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did you think? PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!  
  
And BTW, special thanks to silver sea star for sending a review to my other fic, Angel from Hell. Thanks a bunch, I really appreciate it! 


End file.
